MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
|image = MS018 English poster.png |caption = English poster |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase |written by = Hideki Sonoda |running time = TBA |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, Inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = TBA |prev = MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction |next = - |budget = TBA |japan = July 18, 2015 |united states = November 5, 2015 |home video japan = December 16, 2015 |home video united states = |rating japan = TBA |rating united kingdom = TBA |rating united states = TBA}} is second X and Y series movie. It features Primal Groudon, Kyogre, a Shiny Mega Rayquaza, and Hoopa.Movie 18 announced Blurb Pokemon The Movie XY 2015 7 月 18th (Sat) roadshow the new chapter rush in 2014, more and more Ikioizuku "Pokemon the Movie XY" series. Public decision on the long-awaited second edition is July 18, 2015 (Saturday)! Aiming to become a Pokémon Master, Ash continues his journey together with his friends. Right now, they've been visiting a Pokémon Center in a desert. As they're taking a break and eating some donuts, a mysterious ring suddenly appears behind them. Then, a hand extends from inside the ring, attempting to take a donut! "Wait!" Ash and Pikachu both grab hold of the hand, which then pulls them both into the ring. The ring then disappears, leaving a dumbfounded Clemont, Serena and Bonnie behind... "Appear!" Ash and Pikachu fly out of the ring! The scenery has suddenly changed, confusing Ash. "Hihihi! Are you surprised?" "Who are you?" "I'm Hoopa!" Huge towers can be seen in the distance. Incredibly, as Ash and Pikachu passed through the ring, they were instantly teleported to Désert City, the destination of their current journey. This is the first time they encounter the mysterious Pokémon Hoopa. What is this Pokémons true intentions? What kind of powers do its rings conceal? This is the beginning of Ash, Pikachu and Hoopa's adventure! Plot Ash, Pikachu and his friends decided to go to Désert City as it is the next location of Ash's journey. Then, after a break, they are instantly brought to Désert City by a strange ring portal. They found out that the one who used the ring was the legendary Pokémon Hoopa. After then, They also meet Mary, a caretaker of Hoopa. She tells them that her brother Barza might be coming so he would meet then, but in that time, Barza has come with a strange look. He then opens a strange bottle called the Prison Bottle and Hoopa is engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke. Hoopa then turns into it's super powerful form, Hoopa Unbound. Hoopa then suddenly starts to become evil as it then tries to attack the group but it is unsucessuful. Mary manages to return Hoopa back to normal. Then Ash and his friends find out that Hoopa Unbound was the culprit of almost destroying Arche Valley. However, Unbound tries to take over Hoopa again but manages to keep it at bay. Then, out of the sudden, the Prison Bottle breaks due to the overwhelming power. Hoopa Unbound is released from it's prison as now it begins to summon Dialga, Palkia, Kyurem, Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Giratina in order to destroy the city, but Hoopa calls in Lugia, Latios, Latias and Rayquaza in order to help Ash, Pikachu and Hoopa. Can they stop Unbound and it's legendary minions from destroying the city and will Hoopa ever be able to restore the bottle and master it's full powers? Characters Human *Ash *Clemont *Serena *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Barza *Mary *Ghris *Grandpa Dam Pokémon *Pikachu *Meowth *Primal Kyogre *Primal Groudon *Shiny Mega Rayquaza *Hoopa (Debut) *Lugia *Latios (Mega Latios) *Dialga *Palkia *Regigigas *Giratina *Arceus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Latias (Mega Latias) Trivia *This is the first Pokémon movie to officially feature a Shiny Mega Legendary Pokémon, which is Mega Rayquaza. *This is the first Pokémon movie to officially feature Primal Legendary Pokemon, Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. * This is the second time Ash is possessed by an evil entity. The first time it happened to him was in Battling The Enemy Within! when he was possessed by the King of Pokélantis back in Pokémon: Battle Frontier. * This is the movie with the most Legendary Pokémon. Posters and logos Videos Pokémon The Movie XY 2015 - Trailer (2015年神奇寶貝電影XY預告) 【公式】2015ポケモン映画『光輪（リング）の超魔神 フーパ』予告2 Sources Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Miramax Home Video